


Never again

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Scars, equius is trans, gamzee and tavros are there for like 5 seconds, just. so u know why its labeled f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: There are some things you don't want to remember.Others, you want to stay in your heart forever.(fluffy pale porn with a little bit of angst at the beginning.)





	Never again

He's there, _he's there_ and suddenly everything is very not okay, and you take a step back and remember Nepeta – N _epeta, I should have protected you I am a failiure of a moirail you deserve better –_ someone yell's someone and Tavros reaches up to drag him back into his booth and he's just staring at you, slack jawed, like he's amazed to see you and you think you might be smiling and someone's yelling something and then Nepeta's hand, that's Nepeta's hand, and the world goes fuzzy and sideways for a little while and next thing you remember you're getting on the train to go home.

Nepeta is running her fingers down your left arm, brushing little wrinkles out of your shirtsleeve. She's probably just as terrified as you are and oh fiddlesticks you are a really terrible moirail. You find her hand with your own, reach down and pull her into your lap so she can curl against your chest. You whisper into her ear and run a steady finger down her spine. A rustblood on the other side of the train relaxes and you realize you must have been red in the eyes most of that time.

Nepeta's gloves are soft against your ears, your cheek, your neck, running just under the edge of your shirt before sliding down your arm again. You sigh.

The conductor or whatever they are calls out your stop and you put Nepeta down, keeping a (not TOO firm) hold on her hand as you leave the train. It's started to rain, just a little, the spray coating your clothes in a fine mist. Nepeta's ears twitch upwards. Rain always means good things.

You lean against the elevator on the way up to your apartment.

Nepeta jumps the back of the couch and plops down with a sigh.

“Would you like some tea?”  
She smiles at you, little laugh lines beginning to show themselves. “That would be purrfect, eq.”

You've gotten used to this. This is good. You put the kettle on and sit down on the couch next to her.

“Are you alright?”

“Are you?”

You take a deep breath, hold it for a moment, and let it hiss between your two front teeth. “Mostly.”

She reaches up and takes off your sunglasses and pulls you a little closer. “You _smiled_ , Equius, I know you only do that when you're really scared. You scared _me_.”

“I am sorry,” you mutter, running fingers through her curls, feeling the edges of hunting scars along her waist and arms, her face and ears. Her hand lingers on the scar curling its way around your neck and you shudder. “There are.. things I would prefer to forget about. I am sure you understand.”

She hiccups.

“shhhhh.”

You kiss the edge of her ear and then pull back, because the kettle has begun to sing and it is time to fetch her a cup of tea.

You fiddle with the edge of your skirt for a moment and then pour yourself a cup of chamomile too.

Nepeta puts an arm around you and kisses your cheek with hot tea breath and you chuckle softly into your cup. This is good. This is much better.

As long as you're alive, you're never going to let anyone take this away from you.

Based on the vibrating purr running through Nepeta's body, you'd say she thinks the same.

**Author's Note:**

> HHhhhhh i need to write more pale porn, it's the best kind.   
> Hope you liked it :p


End file.
